Endoilluminators typically have a cannula filled with one or more optical fibers that emit light. Certain endoilluminators may direct light in a particular manner. For example, the optical fibers may be bent to direct light in a particular direction. As another example, the optical fibers may be shaped to direct light within a range of angles. These endoilluminators, however, may not be able to direct light in a suitable fashion in certain situations.